A tree for Christmas
by lakemountain
Summary: The Letters to Santa Claus project is in full swing at the DLO. The POstables must fulfill the dream of every child in Denver. But one letter particularly affects them. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson


**A tree for Christmas.**

The Letters to Santa Claus project is in full swing at the DLO. The POstables must fulfill the dream of every child in Denver. But one letter particularly affects them. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

Monday, 6:30 a.m,

"Hey Garry, pay attention! You're blocking the way with your cart," exclaimed one employee.

"But where are Friday's acknowledgements of receipt?" asks another employee

"No, I start my tour at 7:00 a.m and I have a lunch break. If you want, we can exchange our services this afternoon," said a postman to her colleague.

Oliver headed for the DLO.

"Hello Frank! So it's already lively, isn't it?" Oliver asked smiling.

"Hello Oliver. You're an early riser. It's good to see. And yes, we have to do everything we can. Last night at the DLO, I put a bunch of letters from Santa's project in a cart."

"Thank you very much, Frank, that's very kind. Have a great day," Oliver said with a smile.

The sun had just risen. Oliver pushed the doors to enter and was surprised.

"Oh, hello, everyone. I didn't think you'd all be here already," Oliver exclaimed.

"But we still have a lot of letters, gifts to pick up and deliver," says Rita.

"Yes, we intend to break our record from last year," Norman added.

"We've already prepared our tactics. At 12 p.m, we'll take a break." Shane said.

"It's perfect. The enthusiasm of each of you is really pleasing to see. Let's get back to work," says Oliver.

After reading about 60 letters, the POstables delivered packages, cards and gifts to all four corners of the city.

At 12 p.m, the quartet returned home in turn.

"Oh hi, Shane, Norman. I'm exhausted. I just delivered a toy doctor's kit for a child. Hey, I ran into Oliver on my way. He had to deliver a Frozen's doll for a little girl and a digital reading for his brother," Rita said as she entered the office.

"Indeed. And I don't understand why children don't prefer a good book with paper to these electronic gadgets that claim to know how to make them aware of all the benefits of reading," Oliver said as he entered.

"The postal detective is back. And you, Oliver, what were your presents when you were a child? A card game or an encyclopedia?" Shane asked smiling.

Oliver thought long as if he was going in search of a happy memory. He was smiling.

"I have often had books and board games. My very first gift was a book Charles Dickens', a Christmas carol. It was a gift from my grandparents. I couldn't read yet, but deep inside I had the feeling and conviction that once, that I will read, I will not only read a story, but fabulous things that carry the imagination to the most distant stars in the galaxy," says Oliver.

"Wow, very impressive, Oliver. I received a drawing book and watercolor. I loved drawing. Mom always brought us little shortbreads and brownies," Shane reported.

"I had a sock full of candy in addition to my gifts." Rita said

"My parents always gave me a huge bottle with my first name and lots of milk chocolate inside," Norman says.

"These are really very beautiful stories. And if we go to lunch," Oliver said, looking at his watch.

After a festive lunch at the Mailbox Grill, the quartet returned to the office.

"Well, it's time to go back to our usual letters," says Oliver.

Norman walked towards the Santa's project cart.

"There's a letter at the back," Norman said, handing Oliver an envelope.

Oliver took a letter opener to open the envelope.

"Dear Santa Claus or whoever you are." Looks like this kid already knows everything. I'll start again," said Oliver.

_Dear Santa Claus or whoever you are._

_My name is Tom and I'm 11 years old. We've only been living in Denver for two months. Before, I lived in Derby, a small village in the state of Vermont. I don't want a gift. I just want a Christmas tree. My father whom works in construction had an accident two weeks ago. He's on crutches and can't buy us a tree. That's why I'm writing. As a decoration, I would like silver garlands, snowballs and small birds. My little sister Lucy and I are very fond of candy canes and milk chocolate. All that's missing is the tree in the house. I know you do your best to respond to letters from many children. If you can't, it doesn't matter. My dad always says, "There's a time for everything._

_Thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

_Thank you very much._

_Tom Law_

_W Tennessee Ave_

_Denver, CO 80223_

"A Christmas without a tree is not Christmas," Rita exclaimed.

"That's very touching. All he wants is a tree," says Shane.

"Okay, but how are we going to deliver it? And then, it doesn't fit into the standard sizes of the post office's deliveries and parcels." Norman says.

"Norman, a letter should never go unanswered, no matter where it comes from. I have an idea," Oliver said with a smile.

He took the handset and dialed a number.

"Hello, Dad. Yes, this is Oliver... That's great...Okay... See you soon," Oliver said, hanging up.

"So?" Shane asked.

"My father agrees to come and help us." says Oliver.

"I'll take care of the treats." adds Shane.

"And I'll have garlands. My cousin Serge must have some." replied Norman.

"And I'm going to get the snowballs and little birds," adds Rita.

At 3:00 p. m., Joe invited the quartet to come down.

When they got off, they saw a beautiful tree firmly attached to the back of a pickup truck.

"Wow, Dad. I didn't know that...

"It was my pleasure. Hurry up, I'm sure Tom is looking forward to his tree. Here, Oliver, I'll leave you the keys. I'll be at the office. By the way, Norman, Rita, Oliver and Shane, I'm very proud of you. In addition to delivering mail, all of you, also deliver happiness to people. And that's the most important thing. See you later," Joe said with a smile.

The POstables took to the road for a few minutes to reach the Athmar Park district. It's a residential area south of Denver with lots of ranches and bungalow houses.

They are ringing the doorbell. A gentleman on crutches opens the door for them.

"Hello, why is that?" asked the man.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Law. We are from the United States Postal Service. We are also in charge of the Santa Letters project. And your son, Tom wrote a letter. And we received what he asked for," Norman said.

"Mr. Law. We take very seriously, all the letters we receive and all the letters from children," Oliver says seriously.

"And what did he ask for?" asked the father.

"A tree for Christmas," Rita replied.

"Oh, my God. He didn't tell me anything," exclaimed Mr. Law.

"You know, Mr. Law. You don't write a letter just to throw it in a mailbox. We often send a message of hope. And that's what Tom simply wanted to do," Shane added with a smile.

"The tree is in the car with the decorations, if you don't mind, we'll install and decorate it before Tom arrives," Norman asked.

"Perfect. They went to visit a ranch. Come in, all of you, please. And thank you very much for what you are doing," says Mr. Law.

Within an hour, the tree was installed in the living room and decorated from head to toe.

"It looks a lot like the description in the letter." says Norman.

"Yes, it's really beautiful. Thank you all for your help. I think our family is going to have a very nice party," says Mr. Law.

Sudan the door opened wide open. A little boy cried out.

"Daddy, daddy. Look Mr. McClancy offered me a horseshoe and I will start riding and also...," said the little boy.

He was speechless.

Behind the mother held little Lucy and whispered to her:

"You saw the beautiful tree, Lucy. Thank you so much," said the mother.

"I would like to introduce you to the employees of the post office. They received Tom's letter."

"The tree is beautiful. Thanks you very much. It's like in my letter. You really are Santa's assistants," asked the little boy.

Oliver stepped forward and lowered himself to his height.

"He has a lot of work to do and we're giving him a little help. Have a very nice Christmas," he said smiling.

"And we didn't forget the candy canes and milk chocolate. They are here," Rita added.

"Don't you want to stay and have a cup of tea?" asked Mrs. Law.

"That's very kind of you. But we must return now. Goodbye." said the postal detective.

Back to the DLO.

"Well, that's great. I am very happy. I have to go now. I'll call you later, Oliver," Joe says.

"Thank you for everything, Dad. Go home safe," said Oliver.

Everyone greeted Mr. O'Toole.

"Well, I'm going to have a hot chocolate at the Mailbox Grill. All this cold has made me cold," Shane said as she opened the doors to the office.

"Oliver, you have to tell Shane how you feel about her." says Rita.

"Yes, Rita is right. You'll regret this. And Shane's not going to wait forever. I'm sure that's what she's waiting for," Norman added.

"I was going to tell her in a park and..." Oliver began.

"Yes, the park..." Rita exclaimed, remembering something.

"Rita, what are you talking about?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shane went back down to the office.

"This hot chocolate was delicious. Rita, are you leaving?" Shane asked as she saw her friend leave.

"Yes, Norman and I have to book our tickets for a light show at Denver Zoo. See you later. You're coming Norman," said Rita, quickly leaving the office followed by Norman.

"Oh, my God. They are inseparable these two," Shane noted.

On the outside.

"Rita, didn't you tell me we were going to the zoo?" Norman asked.

"It was a diversion to leave Oliver and Shane alone. But it's true that I wanted to go too. I've already booked the tickets on the internet and make you a surprise," says Rita.

"So what do we do now?" Norman asked.

"We're going to Washington Park. Oliver and Shane gave us a lot of advice to help our relationship. I'm sure Oliver will kiss Shane! I'm so looking forward to it...

"And how, by watching Oliver kiss Shane, can we help them ?" asked Norman.

"It may give me an idea to write a new chapter in my novel, Renita, Hayweather: Frontier Duchess, Come on, let's go!" Rita exclaimed.

At the DLO.

"It was a really beautiful day," Shane said as she took her bag.

"Miss McInerney... It's not late yet. And I... I... I was going to take a walk in Washington Park. It's very nice to see all the decorations in the park. Would you like to come with me?" Oliver asked politely.

"Yes, with pleasure, Oliver," Shane smiled.

After a few minutes of walking, Oliver and Shane arrived at Washington Park in Denver, followed by Norman and Rita from far away.

In the park, there was many lighting installations.

"It's not the hottest season of the year, but all the decorations are worth it," says Oliver.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Shane exclaimed.

They still walk a long time in the park, without a sound, listening to each other's breathing and the cool winter breeze that whistles softly in their ears. In the sky, the moon, hiding behind a cloud, came out to illuminate the whole park. When they got to the lake, they stopped.

"Oliver, why did we come here?" Shane asked.

"Well, this is where we solved our first letter with Norman and Rita. And since then, a lot has happened. Christmas is a magical and miraculous time," replied the postal detective.

"You're right. Oliver, why are you doing all this? You found my necklace at Christmas. You offered a swing for my birthday. And you bought the land from my childhood home."

He thinks for a moment.

"Because Shane. If you think about it. These three objects are directly related to your family. The necklace offered by your parents, the swing and the house. I know how important family is. It is also a message to remind you of all this. In a family, strong but invisible bonds exist. In any case, we must do our best to ensure that they never break. Look at this watch, it doesn't just give the time. She reminds me of an extraordinary person I didn't know much about, my grandfather. And that, Shane, never forget that."

Shane had tears in her eyes.

"And to answer your question. I hope to offer you much more than all this," Oliver says with a smile.

"Oliver, I don't understand?" Shane asked.

"I would like to offer you happiness, joy and love. I'm in love with you, Shane. It took me a while to realize this, but as time went by, my feelings for you grew stronger every day. I fell under the spell of your smile, your adventurous spirit, your kindness and empathy," Oliver says seriously.

"Oliver... I love you so much..." Shane whispered softly.

He moves his face slowly towards her, and touched her lips slightly before moving back.

Shane was surprised.

"No, why Oliver did it ?!" Rita exclaimed in a low voice.

"I am failing in all my duties. There's something I had to do a long time ago. I hope that this moment will be wonderful and unforgettable. I'll make sure he is. Close your eyes gently, Shane," Oliver asked politely.

Shane knew only too well. She had been dreaming of this moment for a very long time. Her heart was pounding. She was wondering if Oliver felt the same way.

She closed her eyes and everything in front of her disappeared.

Oliver kissed her tenderly and for a long time.

He then gently released her with a smile.

"They're so cute," Rita exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh, look, a cute little rabbit," Norman whispered in a low voice.

"So Shane? I hope it was more real than in your dream?" asked the postal detective.

Shane smiled, she thought Rita had something to do with it.

"And, to be honest. You've exceeded my wildest dreams, Oliver. It was breathtaking and wonderful. What about you?" Shane said with a laugh.

"It was absolutely perfect. I've never known this before. Shane, do you know the saying?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, never two without three," Shane said with a wink.

She stepped forward to kiss Oliver again.

When the postal detective released Shane, they both laughed and then heard footsteps behind a bush.

"What about work?" Shane asked.

"As usual. I don't like very much..." Oliver began.

"The affectionate gestures in public, I know. But I'm afraid tonight we have some very special guests. Norman, Rita, you can come out of hiding," Shane said smiling.

"What, were they there? Did you see us? I hope you have a valid explanation," Oliver said, obviously uncomfortable.

"Well, we wanted to make sure everything was fine and that... It was really beautiful. You're so cute, both of you. For a long time, I have known that there is a very beautiful chemistry between the two of you. And you have helped us so much," says Rita.

"Oliver, it's nothing. I think I would have done the same thing," says Shane.

"You're right. And my dear Shane, once again, your legendary curiosity was right about everything. Well, what if we go home ." Oliver says smiling.

End.

Translated with a translator.


End file.
